


Blame It On The Summer Night

by Bubbly_Kandy



Series: Wanting [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbly_Kandy/pseuds/Bubbly_Kandy
Summary: Jeremy blames it on the warm, summer night.(Also known as: 'Wanting' was a duet for a reason.)





	Blame It On The Summer Night

Jeremy honestly wasn’t expecting Michael and Adrien to split up. Why would they? They were the perfect couple. But, one day in June, Michael texted Jeremy in a short plea to come over to his house.

 

_ P 1: can u plz come overr _

 

_ P 2: sure why _

 

_ P 1: just do it ok _

 

_ P 2: ok? are you ok? _

 

_ P 1: jusr comeover ill explain  _

 

When Jeremy got there, Michael opened the door with tear-stained cheeks and his ‘moping outfit’ on (a sweater that said ‘Creepers’ on it and black pajama pants) and his lip started to tremble. 

 

“Hey…” Michael mumbled, sniffing and gesturing for Jeremy to come in.

 

“Are you okay? What happened?” Jeremy asked, closing the door behind him and following Michael to his room. “Michael?” 

 

Michael then sobbed, turning on his heel and burying his face in Jeremy’s shoulder, tightly wrapping his arms around his body. Jeremy stumbled backwards, regained his balance, then hugged him back, rubbing his back soothingly as he wailed.

 

“He- he broke up with me!” Michael cried, his breath shuddering unevenly. Jeremy mouthed ‘oh no’ and only hugged him tighter, starting to sway in place. “Wh- why would he do that, it- it was probably me I’m so awful and he hated-”

 

“Hey, no no no, don’t say that,” Jeremy gently scolded him, moving so that his mouth was closer to Michael’s ear. “It wasn’t you, okay? I swear it, alright?” 

 

Michael sniffed, his nose clogged with snot from crying. He held on tighter to Jeremy, and Jeremy held him back, moving so that they could sit on the bed. Michael laughed in a watery tone as Jeremy tried to get the two of them situated without jostling the still-crying Michael too much. 

 

The two of them ended up laying down together, Michael’s head under Jeremy’s chin, Michael’s nose pressing into the bottom of Jeremy’s neck. Jeremy nuzzled Michael’s hair, an affectionate habit that he had whenever the two of them were stuck in this position. Jeremy hummed  _ I Remember,  _ a song that he always loved from Rags.

 

_ “I remember summer evenings _

_ Sitting, you and I _

_ While the cranes were calling, _

_ In the eastern sky _

_ Sometimes we can’t love things _

_ Til’ we tell them goodb-” _

 

“Can you  _ please  _ not sing depressing shit right now?” Michael asked, Jeremy blushing awkwardly.

 

“I- uh- s- sorry, I just-”

 

“It’s okay. I like your voice,” Michael admitted, Jeremy smiling at the compliment, nuzzling deeper into Michael’s hair. “Can you maybe… sing more?”

 

“Uh- uh?! Sure- sure!” Jeremy sputtered, accidently getting some of Michael’s hair in his mouth. He pushed it out with his tongue and pulled away, settling his chin back down as he pondered songs to sing.

 

_ “Penny a tune, _

_ Penny a tune, _

_ Tunes from around the block, _

_ Tunes from afar. _

_ Beautiful tunes, played by musicians _

_ Who played for the czar.” _

 

Michael hummed the clarinet part.

 

_ “Penny a tune, _

_ Penny a tune, _

_ Empty your pockets and fill up our hats _

_ Music from the shops, _

_ And the cold water flats, _

_ All for a penny a tune.” _

 

Michael sighed, and Jeremy loosened his tight grip on him a little.

 

_ “All over the East side, _

_ They’re making a beat, _

_ Four quarter time in the air. _

_ For kiddies and grannies, _

_ In tenement crannies, _

_ Workin’ their fannies off there…” _

\---

A few weeks later, Michael and Adrien had resolved their differences. Turns out, Adrien was moving to another state, and he didn’t want to try and keep a long-distance relationship. It was understandable to Michael, (he never really understood long-distance relationships anyways,) and the two walked away as friends rather than boyfriends. 

 

Jeremy was at Michael’s house, laying on a beanbag. Michael was humming the Zelda theme as he played the game, the two deciding to co-op Zelda together. Jeremy was out for a while, seeing as he had jumped off a cliff due to the game upsetting him and Michael revoking his game-playing privileges. 

 

Michael had ended up also jumping off a cliff in anger, then agreed with Jeremy that it was therapeutic. 

\---

A while later, Michael had said ‘slap me if you want me to stop,’ and Jeremy barely said ‘what’ before Michael’s lips were on his, lightly pressing before pulling away, the two of them blushing.

 

“... What?” Jeremy whispered, his heart racing and his mind jumbled. 

 

“Oh god, I’m-” Michael gasped, looking panicked. “I’m and idiot oh my god I’m so sorry I didn’t ask-” 

 

Jeremy shook his head, still feeling dazed. 

 

“It’s… it's okay,” Jeremy mumbled, his mind slowly catching up to what happened. He smiled. “It was good, Michael.” 

\---

They didn’t talk about it anymore. They just played more, Jeremy feeling a bit out of it as he ran the kiss over and over in his head. 

 

Twenty minutes later, Jeremy walked outside, and started to head home. It was a fifteen-minute walk, and though Michael had cajoled him to have him drive Jeremy home, he had refused. Jeremy plugged his earbuds in, then turned the music on shuffle. 

After skipping a few songs and only listening to one all the way through, he found himself listening to the beginning of ‘Blame It On The Summer Night.’

 

_ Oh, it’s way past time  _

_ When I should be home in bed _

_ But I’m standing here  _

_ On this moonlit street instead _

_ I want to drink the breeze in, _

_ And bathe in the lantern light, _

_ Oh, my reason’s gone, and I blame it on _

_ The summer night _

 

Jeremy hummed the next few chords, his feet starting to skip around on the sidewalk, the hand holding his phone lifting and carefully swaying to the beat. His lips still tingled, and his chest felt light, like a sun was rising in it. He had, what he seemed, a goofy smile, and he giggled at the slightest things that crossed his mind.

 

_ I see couples pass, _

_ And their eyes are luminous  _

_ And they smile at me, _

_ As if to say ‘you’re one of us,’ _

 

Jeremy passed a person on their bike, the two of them waving at each other awkwardly before moving on. Jeremy felt embarrassed to be caught while listening to his music, but still hummed before dancing again.

 

_ What’s goin’ on here? _

_ The street is filled with lunatics _

 

Yep.

 

_ Sharing some Pagan rite, _

_ If we’re here til’ dawn, _

_ Can we blame it on _

_ The summer night? _

 

Sure, Rebecca. 

 

Jeremy started to dance, a one-way waltz to the music. 

 

_ I keep remem’bring his eyes, _

_ Fiery pale in the moonlight, _

 

Michael didn’t have pale eyes, but sure. Jeremy twirled on his toe, his arm arc-ing over his head, and stepped to the side with tiny steps, balancing himself after a sudden moment of  _ oh shit, I’m gonna fall. _

 

_ Spinning my heart _

_ Into an endless flight _

_ But I’m not to blame,  _

_ It’s just a shameless _

_ Summer night _

 

Jeremy did a few hops, his arms moving from side to side like you see in fox trots or something like that. He went back to walking normally as the next verse began, and he was in sight of his house.

 

_ I’ve got to stop this, _

_ I’ve never felt so giddy _

_ Why are the stars so bright? _

 

… Good question, Rebecca. What the heck?

 

_ In a daze I wander  _

_ And blame it on _

_ The summer night _

 

Jeremy unlocked the door to his house, and silently headed upstairs, the last verse beginning as he undressed.

 

_ Maybe the sun would come soon,  _

_ Maybe the morning will save me _

_ Clearing my mind, _

_ Giving me back my sight _

_ But for now I’m stuck _

_ In this sweet, seductive _

_ Summer night _

 

Jeremy crawled into bed and laid there for a while, running over the events of the day. Once he got to the kiss, he blushed happily and giggled again, snorting through his nose a bit. 

  
He fell asleep quickly after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Adrien


End file.
